Come Back Home, Dear
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao terus menanti Yifan. Walaupun sepuluh tahun berlalu, pemuda panda itu percaya bahwa kekasihnya akan pulang dan menemuinya. Menemui janjinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? KrisTao-TaoRis. YAOI. #PandaNetesDay event.


**COME BACK HOME, DEAR...**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI!**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE THE PAIR, JUST FUCK OFF FROM HERE!**

 **0**

Suasana Peron di Stasiun Guangzhou tampak sepi. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis tengah terduduk di kursi peron.

Jemarinya menggenggam secarik surat usang yang sudah kusut sana-sini. Bisa dipastikan bahwa surat itu sudah tersimpan dan dibaca selama berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Entahlah. Yang pasti surat itu masih setia berada di genggaman si pemuda manis itu.

"Ini sudah tahun kesepuluh.. Wu Yifan.." lirihnya pelan.

Pemuda ini menatap deretan tulisan berantakan yang tertera diatas permukaan kertas usang pada genggamannya. Menghela nafas pelan demi menghalau sakit yang mulai merambati hatinya.

"Apakah.. Kau tidak merindukanku? Wu Yifan?"

Terdiam kala sebuah bunyi yang tak asing tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, pemuda ini bangkit tergesa dari duduknya.

Menatap penuh harap sebuah kereta besi berwarna maroon yang muncul dari kejauhan. Bunyi "Tuuuut" panjang mengiringi lajunya yang semakin mendekati Peron.

"Kumohon.. Kali ini saja.." cicitnya takut seraya menangkupkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Jangan membuatku merindu lagi... Kumohon.. Kali ini saja.."

Pfffff

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mulai terdengar. Seiring dengan derap langkah kaki orang-orang yang turun dari gerbong besi itu.

Tak terlalu bising mengingat hari sudah cukup petang dan ini merupakan pemberentian terakhir.

"Tak adakah? Pupuskah?"

Si pemuda berparas cantik itu masih terus bergumam. Dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipi porselennya.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari. Keramaian sesaat itu telah lenyap. Berganti dengan sepi yang menyayat hati.

Membuka kedua blackpearlnya perlahan, tubuh semampai itu pun jatuh bersimpuh. Dengan isakan yang kian jelas dan pilu.

Meremat surat usang yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hiks... Hikss.. Wu Yifan.. Aku.. Aku merindukanmu... Hiks.."

"Pulanglah.. Wu Yifan.."

oOo

 _Plak!_

 _"Sialan! Pencuri ulung hah! Beraninya kau mengambil rotiku!"_

 _Seorang pria tampak menampar kuat seorang bocah kecil di hadapannya. Sorot matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok mungil itu._

 _"Ma.. Maaf Baba aku-"_

 _Plak!_

 _"Jangan panggil aku Baba anak sial! Aku bukan Babamu!"_

 _Rasa sakit itu seakan sudah biasa ia terima. Bahkan merah di pipinya pun sudah tak lagi berasa. Namun kata-kata itu. Kenapa masih bisa membuatnya-_

 _"Hiks.. Hikss.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Maafkan Zitao.. Hiks.."_

 _-menangis pilu._

 _"Untuk apa kau menangis?! Air mata penipu! Kau sama saja dengan si jalang itu! Pergi!"_

 _Dengan kasar, pria itu menarik lengan si bocah kecil. Menyeretnya keluar rumah dan mengempaskannya kasar hingga tubuh itu terjatuh._

 _"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali! Ikuti jejak si jalang itu! Kau matipun aku takkan perduli!"_

 _Dan setelahnya, sang pria pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah besarnya. Membanting pintunya kuat dan menguncinya. Tanpa perduli gemuruh langit yang mendung._

 _"Tidak ada yang menyayangi Zitao.. Bahkan Baba.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _Si kecil Zitao tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu membencinya._

 _Mamanya yang meninggalkannya. Babanya yang amat membencinya. Serta orang-orang yang menjauhinya seakan ia wabah._

 _Huang Zi Tao seperti kesalahan besar yang mampir dalam keluarga Huang. Bocah kecil yang lahir karena kecelakaan dan tidak diinginkan._

 _Zraasshhhh!_

 _Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu basah._

 _Dengan gontai, ia berjalan. Membawa langkah kakinya entah kemana. Mengikuti insting yang tak pernah ia tahu._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mama... Hiks.. Hiks.. Baba.."_

 _Ia mulai gemetar. Netranya berkunang-kunang. Hujan yang begitu deras, suhu yang menusuk tulang, ditambah dengan perut yang kosong membuat tubuh Zitao tak lagi dapat lagi bertahan._

 _Semuanya memburam.._

 _Semuanya.._

 _Menjadi gelap.._

o O o

 _"Ughh.."_

 _Melenguh pelan. Merasakan silau yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya._

 _Perlahan sepasang netra cantik ini mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang menerpa wajahnya._

 _"Ini.. Dimana?" lirihnya pelan._

 _"Woaaah! Kau sudah bangun?!"_

 _Zitao terlonjak kala mendengar pekikan nyaring di sebelahnya. Netranya menangkap sosok seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wajah tampan serupa patung-patung dewa Yunani._

 _"Si..siapa?" cicitnya takut seraya meremat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya._

 _Bocah tampan itu tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, senyuman itu membuat Zitao terpana. Memberikan rasa hangat di hatinya yang rapuh._

 _Dengan perlahan, ia mendekat. Menatap wajah takut Zitao dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala bocah kecil bermata panda itu._

 _"Perkenalkan.. Namaku.. Wu Yifan.."_

 _Zitao tak suka sendirian. Dia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia tidak mau ditinggal lagi._

 _Dan di senja itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Huang Zi Tao, menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya, pada bocah kecil bernama Wu Yifan._

 _o O o_

 _Wu Yifan. Bocah kecil keluarga Wu yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Memiliki wajah dan rupa yang amat menawan._

 _Sore itu hujan deras. Yifan yang baru pulang sekolah mendengus kesal di dalam mobil. Ia tidak suka hujan._

 _"Tuan Muda.. Apa Tuan Muda, baik-baik saja?"_

 _Bocah Wu itu menoleh. Menatap supirnya kemudian tersenyum kecut._

 _"Aku tidak suka hujan Paman Zhang..." ucapnya pelan._

 _Pria yang sibuk mengemudikan mobil tampak terkekeh. Menikmati raut Sang Tuan Muda yang memang jarang semurung ini._

 _Yifan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di trotoar jalan yang sepi._

 _"Paman.. Bisakah kita kearah sana?" pinta Yifan tiba-tiba._

 _"Memangnya ada apa Tuan?"_

 _Sang supir menautkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya, arah yang ditunjukkan Sang Tuan Muda tak pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya._

 _"Sudahlah Paman... Aku mau memastikan sesuatu! Ayo kesana!"_

 _Paman Zhang pun melajukan mobilnya kearah yang diminta Yifan. Bocah kecil itu menyipitkan netranya. Menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan._

 _"Paman! Ada seseorang disana!" pekiknya._

 _"Astaga! Tuan Muda benar!"_

 _Melajukan mobil itu cepat hingga sampai pada sosok yang dimaksud. Paman Zhang pun melepaskan seatbeltnya. Hendak cepat menolong sosok itu namun-_

 _BLAM!_

 _Yifan keluar dengan cepat. Menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok bocah kecil yang terlihat pucat._

 _Sejenak ia terdiam. Membiarkan tubuhnya berada di bawah hujan. Sampai sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya._

 _"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan?! Biar aku yang membawanya ke mobil! Kembalilah kedalam!"_

 _Yifan hanya mengangguk ragu. Berjalan cepat dan memasuki jok belakang. Diikuti Paman Zhang yang membawa sosok bocah mungil yang tak sadarkan diri._

 _"Tuan Muda bisa menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.. Kita harus cepat pulang..."_

 _Mengangguk cepat, bocah kecil ini membiarkan Paman Zhang merebahkan kepala bocah mungil itu di pangkuannya._

 _Hal terakhir yang Yifan ingat adalah igauan lirih si bocah kecil. Yang membuatnya merasakan debaran hangat di dadanya kala dingin mulai menyapa tubuhnya yang basah._

 _"Tenanglah... Aku disini.. Aku dan Paman Zhang.. Akan menyelamatkanmu.."_

 _o O o_

 _"Jadi.. Siapa namamu?" Yifan bertanya antusias seraya duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandang Zitao yang masih terdiam seraya meremat selimutnya._

 _"H..Huang.. Huang Zi.. Zi Tao..."_

 _"Astaga~ Apa aku menakutkan sampai kau gugup begitu?" tanyanya sembari memberengut tak suka._

 _"Ti..Tidak! Zitao tidak takut!" sanggah Zitao cepat. Takut jika bocah dihadapannya marah._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Bocah kecil ini menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap Yifan yang kini menatap dalam wajahnya._

 _"A..aku.. Takut ditinggalkan lagi.."_

 _"Ehh?"_

 _"Mama.. Baba.. Nenek... Kakek... Semua.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Meninggalkan aku.. Hiks.. Tidak.. Sayang padaku.."_

 _Dengan polosnya, si kecil Zitao terisak. Menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Yifan yang setia mendengarkan._

 _"Apa kau.. Hiks hiks.. Akan.. Meninggalkan aku.. Hiks.. Juga?"_

 _Zitao menatapnya dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh airmata. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Yifan hingga bocah itu merona di tempatnya._

 _"Y..Yifan.. Tidak akan.. Meninggalkanku kan?"_

 _Tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap kembali surai legam Zitao._

 _"Tentu saja... Mulai sekarang.. Kau bisa mengandalkan aku.." ucapnya mantap._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Te.. Terima kasih.. Yifan.. Gege.. Sungguh.. Terima.. Kasih.."_

o O o

"Tao-er! Kenapa wajahmu sembab begitu?! Kau tak apa?!"

Seorang wanita tua tampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Zitao yang tampak diambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ah.. Nenek.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan berlarian seperti itu nek..." jawab Zitao seraya tersenyum. Merangkul bahu wanita tua yang kini berada di sebelahnya dan menuntunnya berjalan ke sebuah sofa usang.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Tao-er.. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu.. Kau sakit nak.." ucap si Nenek tua seraya mengusap lembut bahu Zitao. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang besar pada pemuda itu.

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan isakannya agar tak lolos. Merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sang Nenek.

"Aku hanya sangat merindukannya Nek.. Aku.. Merindukan Yifanku.."

Menghela nafasnya pelan, si Nenek mengusap sayang surai serupa helaian bulu gagak milik Zitao.

Ia paham rasanya. Ia mengerti betapa sakitnya Zitao yang terus menunggu tanpa kepastian.

"Jangan menangis sayang.. Tuan Muda, pasti akan segera kembali.. Jangan menangis.."

Zitao menatap kosong. Meski air matanya telah lolos. Sebisa mungkin, ia tetap menahan isakannya.

"Aku lelah Nek.. Sungguh lelah menantinya.." batinnya pilu.

o O o

Blam!

Suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar keras dari sebuah rumah mewah. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berlari mengejar sosok pemuda tampan yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"MAU KEMANA KAU WU YIFAN?!"

"Menemui milikku! Apalagi?!"

Grep

Jemari wanita paruh baya itu berhasil meraih lengan Yifan. Menariknya semampu yang ia bisa agar pemuda tampan itu menatapnya.

"Ini sudah lewat sepuluh tahun! Belum tentu dia masih berada di Guangzhou! Kalaupun ada, apa kau mau mencarinya ke seluruh Guangzhou?! Apa kau sudah gila hah?!" pekik wanita itu murka.

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Masih tak mau menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau benar.." ucapnya lirih. "Ini sudah lewat sepuluh tahun.. Dan kau... Masih mau menghalangi aku untuk bertemu dengannya.."

Pemuda ini menyentakkan lengannya kuat. Membuat genggaman pada lengannya terlepas.

"Kau.. Selalu menggunakan segala cara agar aku tidak bertemu dengannya... Kau.. Memisahkan kami dengan alasan konyol bahwa Zitao itu bocah pembawa sial dan anak dari saingan bisnis Daddy.." desis Yifan tajam.

"Setelah kau dan Daddy membiarkanku di Guangzhou hanya dengan Paman Zhang dan Nenek Wei, kini kau memisahkan aku dari pemuda yang amat kucintai? Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu semua padaku Mom?!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh wanita cantik itu. Membuat sisi wajah Yifan memerah.

"Kau.. Kau ingin tahu alasanku melakukannya Wu?" tanya Nyonya Wu dengan putus asa.

"Itu semua kulakukan karena Zitao adalah adikmu!"

Netra Yifan melebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Demi Tuhan Wu Yifan! Dia.. Pemuda itu.. Lahir dari rahim wanita jalang yang menggoda ayahmu! Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Baobei!"

Pekikan kaget Tuan Wu terdengar nyaring. Seiring dengan Nyonya Wu jatuh bersimpuh. Terisak seraya meremat dadanya yang terasa amat sesak.

Pria paruh baya itu segera menghampiri istrinya. Mencoba menenangkan seraya mengucapkan beribu kata maaf.

"Puaskah kau WuYifan? Puaskah kau melihat Mommymu menangis seperti ini?!"

Tubuh pemuda ini mundur perlahan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Berusaha menghalau kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima.

"Kau yang memaksa Wu... Sekarang kau tahu alasannya.."

"Tidak..."

"Mengapa Zitao tidak diinginkan keluarganya.."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Mengapa ia dibuang oleh Ayahnya.. Dan ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya.."

"Ini semua bohong.."

"Inilah alasannya mengapa aku dan Mommymu memisahkan kalian berdua!"

"Cukup Dad!" pekik Yifan marah. "Kalian berbohong! Kalian selalu melakukan segala cara agar aku dan Zitao terpisah!"

Pemuda tampan ini menggeram rendah. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya hinga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku.. Takkan tertipu lagi.. Aku akan tetap menemui Zitaoku.. Bahkan jika aku harus mengambil resiko untuk meninggalkan keluarga ini!"

Dan setelahnya, Yifan pun berlari keluar. Tak memperdulikan jeritan Ibunya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Ia muak. Sungguh muak saat ia harus terus mengalah dan menerima sikap egois kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan kalap, ia memasuki mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya dan melajukannya cepat membelah malam.

Ia tak perduli apapun lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya Zitao seorang.

"Tunggu aku Tao-er.. Aku akan pulang.. Untuk menemuimu.."

o O o

 _"Mama dan Baba Yifan.. Dimana?"_

 _Zitao bertanya dengan nada polosnya. Surai kelamnya bergerak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong gerak ayunan._

 _Dibelakangnya, Yifan tampak sibuk mendorong. Rautnya sedikit mengernyit saat ditanya Zitao tentang orang tuanya._

 _"Mereka bekerja.. Mengurus perusahaan di Kanada.. Karena tak bisa meninggalkan sekolah, aku terpaksa tinggal disini bersama Paman Zhang dan Nenek Wei.."_

 _Zitao menghentikan laju ayunannya. Ia menunduk resah dengan jemari kecil yang meremat tali ayunan dengan kuat._

 _"Setidaknya, Mama dan Baba Yifan.. Masih menyayangi Yifan.. Tidak seperti Zitao.."_

 _Dua minggu tinggal bersama Zitao membuat Yifan paham dengan perasaan bocah manis itu. Dan ia, entah mengapa, hatinya tak akan pernah membiarkan Zitao bersedih._

 _Zitao rapuh dan sendirian. Diumurnya yang masih begitu mida, ia harus merasakan pahitnyaa kehilangan dan rasa tak diinginkan._

 _Membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya. Seakan ada seuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melindungi dan menyayangi pemuda kecil itu._

 _Grepp.._

 _"Kau masih punya aku Panda kecil... Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu.. Melindungimu dan takkan meninggalkanmu.."_

 _Zitao terpaku kala Yifan memeluknya. Ia, belum pernah diperlakukan selembut ini. Seumur hidupnya._

 _Hanya Yifan yaang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Yifan yang menyayanginya dan menerimanya._

 _Perlahan sebuah seenyuman terbit pada paras manisnya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Yifan. Memdekatkan wajahnya kemudian.._

 _Chu~_

 _Mengecup pelan pipi bocah tampan dihadapannya. Tersenyum menggemaskan seraya berujar malu-malu..._

 _"Zitao menyayangi Yifan.. Sangat.."_

o O o

Zitao mendesah pelan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menjejakkan kakinya pada peron ini.

Peron yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan Yifan, sepuluh tahun lalu...

 _"Yifan mau kemana?! Kenapa membawa banyak barang!" pekik Zitao yang berada dalam gendongan Nenek Wei._

 _"Mom dan Dad menyuruhku pergi ke Beijing.. Mereka tidak pulang ke Guangzhou..." jawab Yifan lirih._

 _"Tapi Yifan sudah berjanji.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Yifan takkan meninggalkan Zitao.."_

 _Tangis bocah cilik ini pecah. Ia takut ditinggal Yifan. Ia tidak mau berpisah. Ia tak mau sendirian lagi._

 _"Maafkan aku Panda kecil... Aku cuma pergi sebentar.. Mungkin hanya seminggu disana.. Aku pasti akan pulang.." ucap Yifan seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Zitao yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _Yifan bohong. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Mommy dan Daddynya memintanya pergi ke Beijing sesegera mungkin._

 _"Hiks.. Hikss.. Zitao tidak mau ditinggal!"_

 _"Tuan.. Tuan Muda punya urusan penting... Dia akan kembali lagi kesini.. Tidak akan lama.." ucap Paman Zhang lembut._

 _"Benar Tao-er... Tuan Muda kan juga rindu pada orangtuanya... Jangan menangis ya?"_

 _Mendengar ucapan Nenek Wei, Zitao berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Walau tak mau, ia tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya._

 _"Janji akan kembali secepatnya?" tanya Zitao dengan isakan yang kentara._

 _Yifan tersenyum manis. Berjinjit kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Zitao._

 _"Janji.."_

Tes.. Tes..

Zitao lelah. Lelah dengan segalanya. Lelah menunggu cintanya yang tak kunjung datang.

Peron telah sepi. Stasiun pun sudah ditutup sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Dengan senyuman penuh luka, Zitao memandang surat di tangannya. Membawanya ke belahan bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku.. Wu Yifan.." lirihnya serak. "Aku.. Tak lagi bisa bertahan.."

Setelahnya, Zitao meletakkan surat itu diatas kursi. Tersenyum pedih, kemudian mulai melangkah.

Meninggalkan kenangan indahnya.

Menyerah untuk melepas semuanya.

o O o

 _Pemuda cantik ini berlari. Menikmati hamparan rumput disekelilingnya._

 _Udara segar menerpa wajahnya yang manis. Menerbangkan surainya yang sekelam helaian bulu gagak._

 _"Indah.." gumamnya lembut._

 _Ia membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah pohon ditengah padang berumput hijau. Sepasang blackpearl indahnya memicing kala menemui sosok pemuda tampan dengan pahatan tegas pada wajahnya._

 _Penasaran, pemuda cantik ini pun terus melangkah. Mendekati sosok itu hingga kini mereka berhadapan._

 _"Siapa?" gumam si manis ini bingung._

 _Pemuda tampan itupun menunjukkan raut yang sama. Bingung dengan siapa pemuda di hadapannya._

 _Perlahan ia mengusap tengkuknya. Merasa gugup saat diperhatikan oleh sepasang netra polos yang seakan familiar baginya._

 _"Aku.. Yifan.. Namamu?"_

 _Pemuda cantik ini membola. Menutup mulutnya terkejut. Seakan telah melihat hantu._

 _"Yi..Yifan?"_

 _Mendengar suara lirih dan tatapan pemuda itu yang kini berbeda, pemuda bernama Yifan itu ikut melebarkan netranya._

 _Tubuhnya seakan membeku, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menggerakkannya._

 _Dengan gemetar, jemari pemuda itu bergerak perlahan. Meraih sisi wajah cantik di hadapannya dan mengusapnya dengan perasaan takjub._

 _"Zi.. Zitao.."_

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _Isakan lega mulai terdengar. Lolos dari belah bibir pink Zitao._

 _Meraih telapak yang mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan cepat dan mengecupya pelan._

 _"Akhirnya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Akhirnya kau pulang.."_

 _Yifan meneteskan air matanya. Dengan segera ia menarik sosok Zitao ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Erat. Begitu erat sampai mereka merasakan sesak._

 _"Kenapa baru sekarang? Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa.. Baru menemuiku sekarang.. Hiks.."_

 _"Maafkan aku.. Sungguh.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Dipaksa Mom dan Dad untuk ikut mereka ke Kanada.. Mereka.. Menahanku agar tidak kembali menemuimu.. Mereka.. Mencoba memisahkan kita berdua.." jelas Yifan._

 _"Tapi kenapa? Apa Mommy dan Daddymu... Membenciku?"_

 _Yifan memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan sedih Zitao._

 _Ia bingung. Sungguh bingung dengan kenyataan yang ada._

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan kalau mereka adalah saudara? Berasal dari satu ayah yang sama. Dan fakta bahwa Zitao merupakan hasil dari sebuah kesalahan yang diperbuat Ibunya._

 _Yifan sungguh tak bisa. Hatinya menolak untuk jujur. Namun ia tidak bisa membohongi Zitao. Dia tak pernah bisa._

 _"Maaf.. Mom dan Dad.. Tidak menyetujui hubungan kita.." lirih Yifan._

 _"Kenapa? Apa karena aku pembawa sial?"_

 _Yifan menggeleng lemah. Air matanya tumpah secara perlahan. Hatinya perlahan terkoyak. Berdarah, namun tak terlihat._

 _"Bukan itu alasannya.." ucapnya tersendat. "Mereka melakukan itu semua karena..."_

 _Whuush!_

 _Angin kencang berhembus dengan tiba-tiba. Menyapu segala yang ada. Ladang hijau, pohon rimbun, dan gambaran gadis yang tengah bertatapan dengannya itu berganti dengan layar hitam nan pekat._

 _"Tidak! Zitao! Zitao!"_

 _Yifan menjeritkan nama Zitao yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyisakan gelap tak berujung._

 _"Tao-er! Jangan pergi! Huaang Zi Taooo!"_

Prak!

"Tao-er?!"

Yifan terbangun. Nafasnya memburu, bersamaan dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Mendesah lega kala menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi.

Menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi Peron, pemuda Wu ini memandang kearah sebuah jam besar yang tergantung di langit-langit Peron.

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu tanda-tanda seorang pemuda yang menantinya di Peron ini. Bahkan Stasiun pun sudah ditutup sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan sementara. Hari sudah terlalu larut dan ia yakin pemudanya takkan muncul.

Ia pun bangkit. Meraih tasnya dan hendak melangkah namun-

Srekk...

Sebuah kertas usang tersangkut di kakinya. Terbawa angin musim dingin yang cukup kencang.

Yifan meraih kertas usang itu. Hendak membuangnya namun urung seketika kala netranya menangkap deretan tulisan berantakan khas anak-anak yang tertera pada permukaan kertas itu.

 _Tao-er... Tetaplah menungguku... Aku akan cepat pulang... Kita akan kembali bersama... Kau ingat kan janjiku? Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.. Aku akan selalu melindungimu.. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap disampingmu.. Jangan menyerah... Aku akan segera pulang... Aku berjanji... Di Peron ini, aku akan menemuimu.. Dan tidak akan pergi lagi.._

 _Wu Yifan_

Yifan gemetar. Lututnya terasa lemas hingga tubuhnya menjadi limbung.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat di stasiun. Mencari sosok Zitao yang ia yakini ada.

Membola kala melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh semampai dengan aurai kelam yang ada di seberang, Yifan pun berlari.

"Zitao!" teriaknya kencang.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Sosok itu tak mendengar. Terus berjalan kearah pintu keluar stasiun tanpa memperdulikan Yifan yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan seraya menjeritkan namanya.

Yifan berusaha mengejarnya. Menyebrangi rel kereta dan terus berlari mengikuti arah pemuda itu pergi.

"Huang Zi Tao tunggu!"

Pemuda tampan ini putus asa. Ingin ia menangis kala kehilangan sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pemudanya itu.

"Oh Tuhan... Kumohon... Jangan persulit ini.." ucapnya putus asa.

Ia menyusuri trotoar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara takut, kecewa, dan marah.

Ia hampir saja mengutuk Tuhan jika pandangannya tidak menangkap sosok pemuda bermantel yang tengah berdiri di sisi jalan. Hendak menyebrang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yifan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mengikis jaraknya dengan sang pemuda yang semakin dekat.

Lampu penyebrangan yang menyala hijau mulai mengikis waktu. Menghitung mundur dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan di akan menyebrang!" panik Yifan.

Lampu berganti dengan warna merah menyala dan pemuda itu justru mulai melangkah dengan lambat. Tak memperdulikan kondisi jalan yang berbahaya.

Grepp!

Tersentak kala sebuah tangan menarik lengannya kuat. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang terengah hebat.

"Zi... Hosh.. Hosh.. Zitao.."

Membola, pemuda berparas cantik itu menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya. Mengernyit kala mendapati jejak air mata pada wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Ya... Si.. Siapa?"

Yifan tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Zitao kala merasakan silau lampu mobil menerpa tubuh mereka.

Seiring dengan bunyi klakson panjang dan jarak yang begitu sempit, pemuda Kim ini membawa tubuh Zitao dalam dekapannya. Begitu erat bahkan sampai benda beroda empat itu menghantam tubuhnya kuat.

Brak!

Tubuh Yifan dan Zitao terpental sejauh dua meter. Berguling di tengah aspal jalan yang dingin.

Bau anyir darah menyeruak. Menodai jalanan yang sepi.

"Arrghh!" Yifan mengerang merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Ia berusaha membuka matanya. Memastikan bahwa keadaan pemuda di hadapannya baik-baik saja yang sayangnya-

"Akhrinya... Kau pulang juga.. Wu Yifan..."

Yifan tersenyum. Meski seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, ia merasa bahagia. Ia berhasil, menemui Zitaonya. Kekasih hatinya.

Zitao menangis. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya dalam dekapan Yifan. Tak perduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

"W..Wo ..hhh.. Wo ai.. Ni.." lirih Yifan nyaris berbisik.

Zitao mengangguk samar. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang diambang batas.

"A..aku pun.. Mencintaimu.. Wu.. Yifan.."

Dan seketika, semuanya gelap.

o O o

"Mau kemana kau Xiaoming?"

Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu menyapa inndera pendengaran seorang pria tampan. Menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Jawab jika ayahmu bertanya Huang..."

Xiaoming. Pria tampan bersurai kelam itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang duduk di ruang tengah seraya menatapnya.

"Aku akan menemui putraku.."

"Putramu yang mana? Kau tidak punya put-"

"CUKUP!"

Sepasang suami isteri lanjut usia itu tersentak. Kaget dengan bentakan yang terlontar dari Xiaoming.

Raut wajah pria tampan itu menggeras. Menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kalian... Kalian berdua benar-benar jahat... Teganya kalia memanipulasi semuanya... TEGANYA KALIAN MEMISAHKANKU DARI ISTERI DAN ANAKKU!"

"Apa maksudmu Xiaoming? Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Mengada-ada? Demi Tuhan ayah! HUANG ZI TAO PUTRAKU! KAU MENJEBAK MEI LI DAN YI JIAN AGAR AKU MENCERAIKANNYA KAN?! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU SEMUANYA!

Tuan dan Nyonya Huang membeku. Sorot mata mereka dipenuhi ketakutan dan keterkejuttan.

"Aku akui... Aku memang bodoh! SUNGGUH! AKU TERLALU BODOH HINGGA MEMPERCAYAI APA YANG KALIAN UCAPKAN!"

Xiaoming melangkah kearah figura foto keluarganya. Dengan senyum penuh kesinisan, ia meraih figura itu dan membantingnya hingga hancur di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku membenci kalian... Sungguh..." desisnya tajam.

"Aku akan menemui putraku... Dan menebus segalanya... Meskipun aku harus membuang kalian dalam hidupku!"

Dan setelahnya, Xiaoming pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalka kedua orang tuanya yang hanya mampu terdiam.

Menyesali perbuatan mereka.

o O o

 _'Aku membuka kedua mataku...'_

 _'Putih... Dan berganti menjadi hamparan langit berwarna biru...'_

 _'Aku bangkit perlahan... Aku tahu, aku berbaring diatas lembutnya rerumputan...'_

 _'Ada sebuah pohon... Rindang... Dan... Apa itu sosok seseorang?'_

 _'Untuk apa dia disana? Apakah dia penghuni tempat indah ini?'_

 _'Sebenarnya.. Aku ada dimana?'_

o O o

"Bisakah kau lajukan mobil ini lebih cepat?! Putraku membutuhkanku!"

Wu Yi Jian tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Dengan kalap ia menyuruh, ah lebih tepatnya memaksa supirnya untuk mengebut di jalan yang cukup ramai.

Tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Bahkan keselamatan dirinya dan istrinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa Tuan Besar.. Jalan sungguh ramai.. Aku tidaak dapat melajukan mobil ini lebih cepat..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. Yifan.. Putraku..."

Wu Qian terus menangis. Terisak pilu di sebelah suaminya.

Ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit di daerah Guangzhou bahwa putranya mengalami kecelakaan karena berusaha menyelamatkan seorang pemuda.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Dan kini mereka belum tahu bagaimana kondisi dari putra tunggal mereka itu.

"Baobei.. Tenanglah jangan terus menangis..." ujar Yijian berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG HAH?! PUTERAKU! BUAH HATIKU! DIA BERADA DIAMBANG HIDUP DAN MATI!"

Yijian mendekap istrinya. Menangis diam-diam. Meengutuk hatinya yang amat risau.

"Yifan anak yang kuat sayang... Kau harus percaya itu.. Jika kau sebagai ibunya lemah seperti ini, bagaimana putra kita bisa menjalani itu semua?"

Qian kian terisak. Meremat jas Yijian erat dan menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan kesedihannya pada dekapan suaminya.

'Daddy tahu kau anak yang kuat Yifan... Bertahanlah sayang.. Dad mohon padamu... Bertahanlah.."

o O o

 _'Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana.. Tapi yang jelas, tempat ini sungguh indah..'_

 _'Padang rumput yang terbentang luas... Juga sungai berair jernih yang mengalir...'_

 _'Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon rindang yang berada di tengah-tengah padang...'_

 _'Hendak memejam namun tak bisa...'_

 _'Ada seorang pemuda... Dia datang kesini.. Menghampiriku...'_

 _'Rupanya cantik seperti malaikat...'_

 _'Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana?'_

 _'Apakah ini... Surga?'_

o O o

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Yijian menatap tajam Xiaoming dan wanita cantik yang tengah menangis dalam dekapannya. Benci kala melihat kehadiran mereka di tempat itu.

"Setelah semua yang istrimu itu lakukan padaku dan istriku, kau berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku hah!" bentaknya murka.

"Dan pemuda pembawa sial itu! Menghancurkan hidup putraku Yifan!"

Pria tampan ini menggeram kesal. Ingin ia membalas ucapan Yijian, namun ia sadar. Ia dan keluarganyalah dalang dari semua ini.

"Ini semua karena kalian!" ucap Yijian lantang. "Karena kau! Isterimu! Anak sialan itu!"

Buagh!

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa ada perkelahian disini?!"

Seorang dokter berjas putih melerai dua pria itu dengan kasar. Ia tampak marah dan menatap keduanya yang masih bersitegang.

"Kalian bisa pergi jika masih ingin berkelahi..." desisnya dingin. "Saya hanya perlu tahu, siapakah ayah dari Tuan Huang?"

Tubuh mereka membeku kala Dokter itu menyebut marga Zitao.

"Tidak adakah dari kalian? Pemuda itu bisa mati jika tidak segera mendapat donor darah yang cocok!" sentak Dokter itu tak sabar.

Xiaoming yang pertama kali tersadar. Dengan payah, pria itu berjalan kearah sang Dokter. Meremat jas putihnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku... Pakai darahku dokter..." ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

"Tolong selamatkan... Putraku Zitao..."

o O o

 _"Siapa?"_

 _Pemuda ccantik ini bertanya pelan pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka ada di bawah pohon rindang. Bertemu untuk hal yang tidak mereka ketahui._

 _"Namaku Wu Yi Fan... Kau?"_

 _Pemuda itu bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Tersenyum hangat pada pemuda cantik bersurai kelam di hadapannya._

 _"Huang Zi Tao.."_

 _Mereka berjabatan. Seakan seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu._

 _"Apakah... Kau tahu tempat apa ini, Yifan?" tanya Zitao seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya._

 _Yifan menggeleng pelan. Ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah._

 _Memicing kala menangkap sebuah gerbang emas yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari mereka, Yifan menepuk pelan bahu Zitao. Meminta atensi pemuda itu._

 _"Mau kesana?"_

o O o

"Maafkan segala kesalahanku.."

Xiaoming terisak. Persetan dengan harga dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menebus semuanya.

"Jadi selama ini... Zitao dan Yifan..."

Wu Qian tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya, walaupun Zitao merupakan anak haram suaminya, ia bisa menerima pemuda itu dengan baik. Bukannya memisahkannya dengan putranya.

"Aku takut tak sempat minta maaf.." isaknya.

"Aku... Aku juga menyesal telah membencinya.." lirih Yijian.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Hanya lirih isakan yang terdengar. Bercampur kalut dan penyesalan yang besar.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan para tim medis yang terlihat amat kepayahan. Menatap sendu dua pasangan paruh baya yang menangis disana.

"Kami telah berusaha semampu kami... Sayangnya, keduanya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama.. Maafkan kami.."

o O o

 _Zitao dan Yifan sampai di depan sebuah gerbang emas. Terlihat seorang pemuda tersenyum manis pada mereka._

 _"Hey... Perkenalkan, aku Baekkie.. Aku penjaga gerbang ini.." sapanya ramah. "Kalian pasti Yifan dan Zitao kan?"_

 _Keduanya terkejut. Bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya._

 _"Tidak usah bingung.. Kalian hanya perlu masuk dan menikmati apa yang ada di dalam.." ucapnya lembut._

 _"Sesuai dengan takdir.. Kalian diciptakan untuk bersama.."_

 _Zitao terdiam, kemudian beralih menatap Yifan. Ia bisa merasakan desiran aneh pada dadanya._

 _Begitu pula Yifan. Hatinya berdebar kala berada di dekat Zitao. Entah karena apa._

 _"Apa kami bisa kembali jika sudah memasuki gerbang itu?" tanya Zitao pelan._

 _Baekkie tersenyum. Ia meraih bahu pemuda cantik di hadapannya. Menatap dalam manik gelap Zitao yang terlihat bingung._

 _"Sayangnya tidak.. Tapi kupastikan, kalian akan bahagia disana.."_

Karena semua yang mati, takkan tahu apa yang menantinya. Atau apa yang mereka alami sebelumnya.

Zitao dan Yifan tidak sadar. Juga tidak saling mengenal.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka merasa nyaman kala bersama. Dan mereka, tidak mau kehilangan perasaan itu.

Yifan meraih jemari Zitao. Menggenggamnya lembut dan menariknya mendekati pintu gerbang yang telah terbuka.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana.. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu.." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Zitao mengangguk. Membiarkan Yifan membawanya memasuki gerbang itu. Tersenyum pada Baekkie, seiring dengan pintu yang menutup.

Zitao dan Yifan, menemukan jalan mereka untuk pulang. Jalan yang membawa kebahagiaan, dan menyisakan duka untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan.

Setidaknya mereka bersama. Tanpa mengingat ribuan memori pahit. Dan merasakan jutaan luka.

Karena surga, adalah tempat dimana Yifan dan Zitao untuk pulang.

 **¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **Ini incest nggak... Angst juga gatau deh...**

 **Masuknya kemana ya?**

 **Ada yang bisa bantuin?**

 **Kalo ini gak masuk kategori, PM aja ya..**

 **Atau kasih tau di reviiew...**

 **Makaseeeeh!**

 **Muachh!**


End file.
